shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shibaraku
Shibaraku (暫, ''Shibaraku'') or otherwise known as the Man-Beast (人獣, Dansei Shishi) and the Red Demon (朱鬼, Akeoni), is more better known in Wano Country as the Sansubetasijo (第三剣聖人, lit. Third Sword Saint). He is the third strongest samurai from Wano country and is among the Itsubetasijo or otherwise known as the five sword saints. Originally, Shibaraku was the next head of a family of grand kabuki actors and performers. The pride of the family and from a young age he was taught the ways of their customs and traditions of the theater. However Shibaraku didn’t wish to have any part of this life style, he wanted to go out and see the world. He wanted to fight and prove to the world that he is one of the greatest samurai from wano country. So whenever he was old enough he had joined the wano country government as one of their spies, in traveling through the world and gathering information on the world government and any other threats to the peace of the wano country. Extremely loyal to wano country originally and right before he was thinking of defecting he was made into an elite group. The people of wano country and the government agreed that Shibaraku and four others from the country were to be known as the sword saints. They showed the greatest skill in the art of using a sword and being that of a samurai, Shibaraku ranked as the third best samurai in wano country at the time. But as their leader Sanosuke began to see great fault within the own government of Wano Country, he had convinced the other sword saints to join him and his cause. Shibaraku had found great enlighten in this man and went to his cause, detesting the old rules of old. Shibaraku wanted to help reshape the world and wano country, in trying to make it a peaceful place. Wanting the old traditions back, but yet he himself is a rebellious and wild man. Shibaraku wished to follow Sanosuke to the ends of the earth, so as they formed their pace. Shibaraku along with Sanosuke, Shikawa Noratari, Kokezaru and Miahime set out to the old world. They wished to take down all of those in the modern world and in the era, the grouped wished to bring back the old ways. Detesting the new pirate age and the marines, they now wished to help out Sanosuke and his vision. Starting out by capturing Kangoku Island and gaining the former prison staff as their subroutines. Thus sending their fame and their message to the world, as of recent events. Shibaraku is famous in taking down countless opponents with his famed Dansei Shishi branch of onmyodo. Shibaraku also had begun to attack several powerful pirates and sending them to their graves, taking down countless modern age warrior. Showing that the old ways of the world are the right ways and the modern world is weak compared to the warriors of this age. Shibaraku also had done several crimes himself, such as attacking countless villages and towns within Wano Country. Taking money and other riches from the people to help pay for the Itsubetasijo and their cause. His own defeat of some of the most dangerous pirates, criminals and revolutionaries in the world. His battles at several different marine bases, his most famous is the attack on G-3 and wiping out almost one half of their staff present there during the battles. His most famous is the defeat of Kuzan or otherwise know as aokiji. With this, Shibaraku sets out to help bring the grand dream of Sanosuke to life, perform his own new kabuki style in this coming new world and proving that he is one of the best samurai in this age. Appearance Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai Category:Wano Country Character Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Itsubetasijo Category:Onmyōdō User Category:Dansei Shishi User Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Naginata User Category:Performer Category:Dancer Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Artist